The Aeromancer and the Beast
by Jake H Voronkov
Summary: Title says it all. Belle has powers over air, similar to Elsa having powers over ice. Otherwise, it's mostly a rewrite of the live action remake. You all know what's coming.
1. The Legend of the Beast

**Inspired by an old Frozen fanfiction story series that has since been deleted, I've decided to make my own rewrites of the classic Disney Princess stories where the Princesses have powers of their own, in a similar fashion to Elsa. First up, we have Beauty and the Beast, where Belle has the power to manipulate air and wind. And my mainstay original character, the Scarlet Warrior and the Scarlet Army is what connects them together.**

* * *

_Once upon a time in the hidden heart of France, a handsome young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was selfish and unkind. He taxed the village to fill his castle with the most beautiful items and his parties with the most beautiful people._

_But that all changed one night when an unexpected intruder arrived at the castle, seeking shelter from the bitter storm. As a gift, she offered the prince a single rose. But, repulsed by her haggard appearance, he turned the woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances. For true beauty is found within._

_When he dismissed her again, dejected, the old woman's repulsive appearance melted away, to reveal a stunningly beautiful enchantress. The prince begged for her forgiveness, but, sadly, it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a spell on the castle and all who lived there._

_As the days turned to years, the prince and his servants had been forgotten by the world. For the enchantress had erased all memory of them from the minds of the people they loved._

_But the rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return before the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, then he would remain a beast for all time._

_As the years passed, he fell into despair and had lost all hope. For who could ever learn love a beast?..._

* * *

"Or at least, that's how the legend goes," a young woman, Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar, finished as she rolled up her map and rode towards the castle with a sigh.

Scarlett rode her alicorn, Oleander, into the woods under research through the winter grounds. She was wearing a winter garment of her regular uniform, which consisted of a scarlet winter coat and heavy pants along with her gloves and boots with her mask still in place as she rode with a torch in her hand and a map laid out on her alicorn's nape.

"The map that Yen Sid gave me said that this should be the forest to the legendary castle," Scarlett said as Oleander snorted.

"Why are we going here again?" Oleander asked.

"Because legend says that a beast lives in this castle that is chock full of magic. And if luck is on my side, there could be someone here to join the Scarlet Army."

"For all you know Yen Sid could be leading you on a wild goose chase. Why are you wasting your time looking for something that may not even exist?"

"That's who I am," Scarlett said as she heard a faint howling in the distance as she glared.

"Hold on," Scarlett said as she got off Oleander and took her sword out as she moved her torch to the light and Oleander lit up her horn with a golden glow as a pack of wolves leaped out of the bushes and growled at them as Scarlett moved her torch in their direction.

"Back! Back I say!" Scarlett said as Oleander fired a magical beam at their feet and Scarlett swiped her sword at them as they were all scared away from them as Scarlett smiled. "They were smart to run." She then got back onto her horse and very soon they found their way to the castle in question.

"Well, the castle is apparently real. But is the beast real?" Oleander asked as Scarlett jumped off of the horse.

"I'm about to find out," she said as she walked up the stairs and went into the castle as she removed her coat and hung it onto a coat rack by her as she had her hand on her sword at all times. Admittedly, she was slightly nervous.

She then thought she heard scattering across the floor as she gasped out and turned around only to see nothing there. She then moved through the rooms as if she was a character in a horror movie. She glared as she stood her ground at all times as she spotted a clock on the wall as she unsheathed her sword and glared as she ever so carefully poked at it with a glance it then grabbed the sword from her and threw it to the ground as she stumbled back onto the floor in shock and she gasped.

"If you're going to intrude in this castle, you can at least be mindful of it's residents."

She then glared as she got up from the floor with her sword as she stared in awe. "So, the legends are true after all."

"Legends?"

"I heard tales and rumors of a beast who lived in this very castle and it also inhabited a group of living furniture and appliances. It's only been bits and pieces but so far from what I've seen, it all fits," she said.

"Legends? That's impossible," said a French accent from behind her as she saw a living candlestick talking to her. "the spell erased all of the memories of the people who live in the village adjacent to the castle."

"Is that so? If that's the case, then it must have spread through the grapevine through the animals in the forest. They're not as dumb as you think, you know," Scarlett said with a sigh.

"You can talk to animals?" the candlestick asked.

"There's a lot I can do," Scarlett smiled as she snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her hand and then, a feather duster flew by, intrigued.

"Ooh, an enchantress?" she asked.

"I prefer sorceress. Or warrior. My name is Scarlett."

"I am Plumette," she said with a bow.

"And I am Lumiere, _mademoiselle,_" the candlestick said. "And I take it from that tiara that you're royalty?"

"Yes, Queen of the Kingdom of Cinnibar at your service."

"Why are we introducing ourselves to this woman?" said the clock as it approached. "You know that the master doesn't like intruders."

"But what if she is the one?" Lumiere asked.

"If you're referring to the legend, then I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed," Scarlett said. "For I already have a lover. His name is Cobalt. I'm sure you'd like to meet him."

They then heard a stomping behind them and the talking furniture all ran away from the hallway screaming.

Scarlett, unfazed, turned around to see an absolutely hulking monster behind her. He had golden-brown fur and long horns on his head with sharp claws and paws for feet. He wore a purple tattered robe for his clothing and he growled at her as she sighed and shook her head.

"You must be the beast from the legend," she said.

"How did you find this place?"

Scarlett then scoffed and showed him her map from her pouch. "This map that I got from an old sorceress in the Kingdom of Zumaria. I thought it was just that, a legend, but here I am, looking at a beast."

"I do not like intruders invading my castle," the Beast said to her as she scoffed and showed off her magic again.

"Sorcery!" he said.

"You guys really haven't seen anyone in years, have you?" Scarlett asked with a glare.

"No."

"That's because the enchantress from the legend cursed the village outside too, erasing their memories."

"Even so, intruders are not welcome in this castle! You are my prisoner!"

"Your highness," Scarlett said. "I'm afraid that you can't hold me. Between my magic powers and my experience in battle, I'd have you defeated within 30 seconds of fighting you."

The Beast immediately froze upon that statement as Scarlett raised her eyebrow and smirked.

"Then I'm afraid that you'll have to leave," he said.

"At once," Scarlett said with a bow. "I've heard rumors about a young magic girl in the village nearby. I'm the leader of an army of warriors and this girl is... interesting to me to say the least."

The Beast looked over her and nodded.

"Tell your friends not to worry. I'll be back soon enough."

That was when she nodded and took her coat back from the moving coatrack and made her leave of the castle as she trotted on towards the village once she took out the map with a smile.

"Is the legend real?" Oleander asked.

"100% real. Let's head down to the village to investigate," Scarlett smiled. "Onwards!"

She then reared up her horse and flew onwards as she took to the skies towards the small village southwards of the castle, unaware of what waited for her there...


	2. Belle

In the village adjacent to the castle, a beautiful young woman exited her home and smiled as she looked over her house's garden and then smiled at the chickens walking through the coop and smiled as she started on her daily walk with a basket in her hands. Music filled the air and she started singing.

_"Little town  
It's a quiet village  
Every day  
Like the one before  
Little town  
Full of little people  
Waking up to say..."_

The young lady looked upwards to the large clock tower in the center of the town and smiled as she saw the clock strike 8:00 a.m.

That was when the windows of the homes of all the town's villagers burst open and the villagers all smiled outwards.

_"Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!  
Bonjour!"_

The woman only smiled and greeted the villagers and carried her basket away as she continued singing and she walked through the town, noting all the villagers she was walking by.

_"There goes the baker with his trays  
Like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell,"_

She smiled and handed him some coins and took a loaf of bread, which she tucked into her basket before she walked away again.

_"Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town,"_

As she walked, a man came by and stopped her in her tracks with a smile.

"Good morning, Belle."

"Good morning, _Monsieur_ Jean," Belle said. "Have you lost something again?"

"Well, I believe I have. The problem is I can't remember what! Well, I'm sure it will come to me."

Belle smiled and fed an orange to Jean's donkey and then walked off again.

"Where are you off to?"

"To return this book to Pere Robert. It's about two lovers in fair Verona."

"Sounds boring."

Belle rolled her eyes and continued on her walk again as she passed a schoolhouse with the class walking inside, taking notice of the town's local bookworm along with their teacher.

**Students:**_  
"Look, there she goes  
__That girl is strange no question"  
_

**Teacher:  
**_"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?"  
_

Belle skipped down the rocks on the pond with not a care in the world as she skipped. As she walked, she passed some maids, who were washing their clothing in the town's well.

**Maids:  
**_"Never part of any crowd  
__'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
__No denying, she's a funny girl  
That Belle"_

Belle walked on again and looked at two people in the market having a conversation with each other.

**Man:  
**_"Bonjour, good day  
How is your family?"_

**Woman:  
**_"Bonjour, good day  
How is your wife?"_**  
**

The man then presented his basket up to another woman, who immediately denied the eggs inside.

**Woman #2:  
**_"I need six eggs  
__That's too expensive"_

Belle walked by and only sighed as she passed the market.

_"There must be more than this provincial life."  
_

She then sighed and entered Pere Robert's home, where she found him dusting his windows. He then smiled as he looked over to her.

"Well, if it isn't the only bookworm in town. So, where did you run off to this week?"

"Two cities in northern Italy. I didn't want to come back. Have you any new places to go?"

"I'm afraid not, fair Belle. But you may reread any of the old ones you like."

Belle sighed and took her pick of the books and smiled before turning to Robert.

"Your library makes one small corner of the world feel big."

"_Bon voyage."_

"Bye," Belle said as she took her leave, passing by some men.

_"Look there she goes  
__That girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us  
Is Belle"_

Belle sighed as she read one of her favorite books and then walked away back towards her home, passing through the flowers in the marketplace.

_"Oh, isn't this amazing?  
__It's my favorite part because  
__You'll see  
Here, she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him  
Till Chapter Three"  
_

As she walked beside her, she passed a woman, whose daughters were getting themselves looking beautiful like every village in France seemed to have.

**Mother:**_  
"It's no wonder that her name means "beauty"  
__Her looks have got no parallel"  
_

**Daughters:  
**_"But behind that fair facade,  
__I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, different from the rest of us  
Is Belle!"_

Belle passed by, when she suddenly tripped over a rock and fell downwards into the mud nearby outside of the village and she groaned outwards as she saw she was dirty now.

"Oh," she sighed before she ducked around the corner of the wall and then looked behind to make sure that no one was looking.

She then sighed in relief and then waved her hands in a circular motion around her when something peculiar happened: the air around her seemed to swirl and move at her command as she formed a miniature cyclone around herself, blowing away the mud from her dress and leaving it clean before it could stain.

"I know that Father wanted me to hide these strange abilities, but it just feels like they're a part of me," Belle said before sighing and walking back towards her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the fields by the village, the village's hunter, Gaston, and his lackey, Le Fou, stood on their horses, observing Belle as she walked away.

"There she is, Le Fou," Gaston said. "My future wife. Belle is the most beautiful girl in the village. That makes her the best."

"But she's so... well-read," Le Fou said. "And you're so..."

"I'm so what?"

"...Athletically-inclined."

"I know. Belle is as argumentative as she is beautiful."

"Exactly!" Le Fou argued. "Who needs her when you've got us?"

"Yes, but ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl who gives me that sense of..."

_"Je ne sais quoi?"_

"I don't know what that means," Gaston said as he ushered his horse towards the village with his lackey following.

As they moved towards the village, Scarlett rode on Oleander as she looked out towards the peculiar girl everyone was singing about and then flicked her horses reins and then moved towards the village.

_"Procidat Deceptionem," _she whispered as Oleander's wings and horn shimmered before fading away from the perspective of the villagers, but still very much in view of Scarlett's perspective. "Can't take any chances. It's likely these people have never seen an alicorn before."

"You make a good point," Oleander said as her master flicked the reins and then moved towards the village center.

**Gaston:  
**_"Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
__I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who's as beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and  
Marry Belle"_

As Gaston and Le Fou rode their horses through the village with Scarlett not far behind, some of the women from before fawned over his handsome visage.

**Women:  
**_"Look, there he goes  
__Isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Gaston  
Oh he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark  
Strong and handsome brute!"_

Annoyed from the girls' fawning over him, Gaston kicked outwards and splashed them from a nearby mud puddle, getting mud all over their beautiful dresses, causing them to gasp outwards.

Le Fou then walked outwards and mischievously smirked to them.

"It's never going to happen, ladies."

As the annoyed girls glared outwards, Gaston followed Belle through the crowd of villagers through the marketplace as she made her way back home.

**Villagers:  
**_"Bonjour"  
"(Pardon)"_

**Belle:**_  
"Good day"  
_

**Villagers:**_  
"(Mais oui)"  
"You call this bacon?"  
"(What lovely flowers)"  
"Some cheese?"  
"Ten yards"  
"One pound"_

**Gaston:  
**_"'Scuse me"  
_

**Villager:  
**_"I'll get the knife"_

**Gaston:  
**_"Please let me through"_**  
**

**Villagers:  
**_"This bread"  
"(Those fish)"  
"It's stale"  
"(They smell)"  
"Madame's mistaken"  
"(Well maybe so)"_

**Belle:  
**_"There must be more than this provincial life"_

**Gaston:  
**_"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!"_

**Villagers:  
**_"Look, there she goes  
__A girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar _mademoiselle  
_It's a pity and a sin  
__She doesn't quite fit in  
But she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl!  
That Belle!"_

As the song finished, Belle smiled and watched as the crowd of villagers dispersed after making way for her and she smirked outwards and rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea just how peculiar I really am."

She then smiled and used her air powers to flip her hair back.

"Good morning, Belle!" Gaston said as he ran over with some flowers he got from the marketplace. "Wonderful book you have there."

"Oh, have you read it, Gaston?"

"Well, not that one. But you know. Books," he smiled as he presented her with her flowers. "For your dinner table tonight. Shall I join you this evening?"

"Well, no. Not this evening," Belle said, taking the flowers. "But thank you for the flowers."

"You're very welcome, Belle. Are you busy?"

"Well, not technically."

She then smiled and walked off and departed for her home, leaving behind a dejected hunter as his lackey came up.

"Moving on?"

"No," Gaston smiled. "It's the ones who play hard to get that are always the sweetest prey. That's what makes Belle more interested than the other ladies in the village: she hasn't made a fool of herself just to get my attention. What would you call that?"

"Dignity?"

"It's outrageously attractive, isn't it?"

"Maybe there are other girls who wouldn't be willing to make fools of themselves," Le Fou said. "I heard that Queen Elsa of Arendelle is available."

"Tempting, but she's a being with powers over ice and she's probably looking for someone who can match her," Gaston said. "And that pyromancer of a sister of her's is taken."

"Yoo-hoo! Gaston!"

The girls from earlier smiled and waved at him and he just walked away with Le Fou following.

The camera then panned to Scarlett as she approached on her and hitched Oleander to a nearby post as she smiled and patted down her dress.

"Are you certain that there's a magical being in this village, my Queen?" Oleander asked.

"Yes, I am," Scarlett nodded. "Since I was born, I've had this uncanny ability to sense magic. And this village absolutely reeks of it... but only from one being here."

"You want to find her and recruit her to the Army?"

"Yes," Scarlett said. "I do."

"Good luck," Oleander whinnied to her. "I'll be here if you need me."

Scarlett smiled and walked away before she took off her tiara and amulet to disguise herself to draw less attention.


	3. How Does a Moment Last Forever?

As Scarlett investigated throughout the town under the guise of a commoner, Belle approached her home and sighed as she entered the basement to see her father, an inventor by name of Maurice working on one of his dollhouse clocks entirely with working parts and figurines and sighed as he looked at a picture of his late wife, Belle's mother and he sadly looked at his newest work of art.

_"How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold onto  
Never easy, but we try  
Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow a time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts  
And always will"_

Belle smiled at her father's work and then fluttered her fingers slightly as she let a small flurry of air move forwards and blow the windmill on her father's new creation and it started to move from the slight breeze.

"Oh, Belle," Maurice said.

"Yes, father," Belle said as she walked over with a toolbox that she handed to him. "Could you hand me a-"

She then handed him a screwdriver like device, which he used to tighten one of his bolts.

"And I also need a-"

She handed him a few bolts which he took.

"Yes. You know me so well, don't you, Belle?"

"Indeed," she said as he continued working on his clock-like device. "Papa... do you think I'm odd?"

"What? My daughter, odd? Wherever did you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know. People in town talk," she said. "Plus it doesn't help that I can..."

She then raised her hands up and created a small cyclone that lasted fora few seconds before she closed her hand.

"You were born with a gift, my precious one," Maurice said. "Just because they don't understand you doesn't make you odd."

"People already think I'm odd even if they don't know about my powers," Belle said. "If I could show them what I can do, imagine how oddly they would see me then?"

"It's a small village, Belle. They're small-minded people. But small also means safe." Maurice said. "Why, even back in my days in Paris, I met a girl who was so... ahead of her time. People didn't understand her back then either... until the day when all the young ladies started imitating her."

Belle stood up from her seat and got up to look her father in the eye. "Please, just tell me one more thing about this girl."

"Your mother was... fearless. She felt the opposite way about what she could do as you do. She viewed her abilities as a gift. She didn't care about her image, she just used her powers as the art and great magic that they were."

He then closed up his windmill device and put it in a box before Belle joined him as he set up his wagon, led by his horse, Philippe to go out to the market.

"So," he asked. "Would you like me to bring you anything from the market?"

"A rose," Belle answered. "Like the one in the painting."

"You ask for that every year."

"And every year you bring it."

"Then I shall bring you another. You have my word, my dear."

"Goodbye, Papa."

"Goodbye, Belle," Maurice said with a goodbye hug and then he smiled before flicking his horse's reigns. "Come on, Philippe. You know the way."

"I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Right. Tomorrow with the rose!"

She waited until her father's wagon faded away from view before she gave out an audible sigh.

"Stay safe."

* * *

A little bit later, she was reading her book and then sighed and used her air powers to flip through the pages to her favorite part of the book and she sighed outwards and smiled as she went through the house and gathered up all of her dirty clothes along with a barrel before she departed for the village well to wash them.

At the well, she tied the barrel to some ropes and tied them to her donkey, which then walked around the well with some suds inside of it to wash it as the barrel moved in a circular motion around the well, effectively creating a homemade washing machine while Belle read her book.

"What's he doing?" a little girl asked as she walked up to the village bookworm.

"The laundry," Belle said. "Come on."

The little girl smiled and walked over to Belle as the donkey continued to wash the clothes as Belle read the book to her new friend with a bright smile on her face.

"The blue bird..." she said as she pointed to the words on the page.

"That flies over the dark wood," Belle and the girl continued, mimicking each other's words.

"That was amazing," Belle complimented as an elder gentleman walked over and took notice of her.

"What on Earth are you doing? Teaching another girl to read? Isn't one enough?"

"We have to do something," his wife said as the two walked away with a snobbish scoff.

Belle, with the help of a few other gentlemen, got the barrel out of the water and she retrieved the soaking wet clothing and put it into a bucket as the woman we know as the Queen of Cininbar took an immediate interest in her with a sly smile.

* * *

"Well," Gaston said as he looked at himself in a mirror. "Aren't you just the wildest, most gorgeous thing I've ever seen? Nobody deserves you. But at least I know our children will be beautiful."

"Am I catching you at a bad time, Gaston?" Le Fou asked as he walked over.

"What is it, Le Fou?"

"A certain damsel is in distress."

"Alright, well," Gaston said as he fixed himself. "It's hero time." He then flashed another look in the mirror. "I'm not done with you yet."

As Gaston walked away, Le Fou shot another glance into the mirror and smiled slyly. "Me neither."

* * *

"Belle," Gaston said as said young woman tended to her garden outside of the house. "I heard you had a bit of trouble with the headmaster. He never liked me either."

Belle scoffed and tried to walk away.

"Can I give you a bit of advice about the villagers, though? They're never going to trust the kind of change you're trying to bring."

He then walked into her garden, stepping on a few cabbages in the process.

"Gaston, all I wanted was to teach a child to read."

"The only children you should concern yourself with are... your own."

"I'm... not ready to have children," Belle said, uncomfortable, as she opened the gate to the laboratory.

"Maybe you haven't met the right man?"

"It's a small village, Gaston. I've met them all."

"Well, maybe you should take another look? Some of us have changed over the years."

"Gaston!" Belle scoffed. "We could never make each other happy. No one can change... that much."

"Oh, Belle. Do you know what happens to spinsters in this village after their fathers die?" He then gestured to a young female begger on the street corner. "They beg for scraps like poor Agathe. This is our world, Belle. For simple folk like the two of us, it doesn't get any better."

Disgusted, Belle opened the door to her house and slowly closed it.

"I might be a farm girl, but I'm not simple! And I'm never going to marry you, Gaston. I'm sorry."

She shut the door on him as he sighed and walked away from her and back into the town.

* * *

Scarlett then walked by the begger on the corner and looked to Agathe with a smile.

"Queen Scarlett of Cinnibar, as I live and breathe," Agathe said with a bow to her and Scarlett smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine... young sorceress," Scarlett said as she smiled.

"I prefer enchantress," Agathe said as she smiled.

"I've heard the legends, Agathe. About the beast who lives in the castle over yonder. I've even met him."

Agathe then sighed and nodded. "He was always a beast, Queen Scarlett. It's just that now, his appearance matches the love in his heart."

"Do you think you can break the curse?"

"No," she said. "I was very clear about the terms of the curse. It can only be broken when he learns to love somebody and earn their love in return. No amount of magic from any sorcerer or sorceress, no matter how powerful it may be, can break it."

"He's lucky," Scarlett said as she looked to the house. "I detect magic in the air in this very village... and it's not coming from you."

Agathe then nodded and smiled.

"I detect something peculiar about Belle too. You'll find what you're looking for in her, I'm sure."


End file.
